


War Torn

by sarcastic_sassafras



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Multi, SSHG - Freeform, cursedchild, snamione, snanger, ssxhg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_sassafras/pseuds/sarcastic_sassafras
Summary: The side of the Light is failing, and the Dark Lord is rising to power more than ever before. Trapped on the outskirts of Hogwarts due to scavenging Dementors and truly undesirable staff, Hermione and Severus must fight for their lives......and the lives of others.*Inspired by the AU in Cursed Child where Severus is still living. A lot of dialogue has been borrowed from the play, just a heads up.**Rated M just in case.*
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

A small cry from the corner of the Shrieking Shack bedroom took Hermione's attention. Waving away the cobwebs that seemed to incessantly collect over the cradle, she bent down to lift the babe, holding him to her chest. He was so very small, and thin, and his eyes... Merlin, his eyes. He had spent an entire week alive and his eyes were already so haunted. Those mesmerising eyes of his father's. 

If only he'd return sooner.

As independent as she was, and she most certainly was, she often yearned for a regular life, free of war and terror. Free of the horrors they had faced. This idea, however, this fantasy of hers helped no one. Served no purpose. Her lover often reminded her of that fact. Not out of spite or malice, purely for survival's sake. Getting lost in daydreams wouldn't plan an escape, wouldn't fight for Muggleborn rights, for Dumbledore's vision. 

She worried their effort was for nought. It had already been 20 years since Harry had died. That Voldemort-she refused to cringe at the name-yes, Voldemort had won the battle of Hogwarts. They were still in hiding. Still running from the Deatheaters and the followers of the newer power, the Augury. Gods, what a mess. 

Another cry was born from the child's lips, and the curly-haired witch was so very grateful for the silencing charms that had been put on the rickety old house. Seeing as she was a wanted vigilante, she could not risk the use of magic, as her magical signature could easily be traced. Before, it wouldn't have mattered as much. She had already lost everything.

Now, she cared a whole lot more. She had something to lose. Despite her lover's warnings, she followed through with the pregnancy. What had she been thinking? This wasn't a world she wanted her son to grow up in. In fact, it was the very opposite of what she wanted. 

Opening her jacket, and fashioning a sling from her scarf, she raised the baby to her breast, allowing him to feed while she sat by the window, keeping an eye out for intruders. 

She heard the door open and close. Shit. In her distraction with the baby, she hadn't seen who had approached the house. Pulling out her wand, she stood in a defensive position by the bedroom entrance, a protective hand on her child. 

Footsteps approached slowly, the door opening with a loud creak, as a figure emerged. She let out a sigh and ever so slightly relaxed her posture. 

The man she adored stepped into the room with a large basket of warm food. He eyed her curiously as she returned to her chair, sinking into it. "Are you quite well, wife?"

She met his eyes, offering him the tiniest of smiles. "As well as I can be," she said, shaking her head slightly. "I am not your wife, Severus."

He shrugged, setting down the food on the table. "You might as well be," he started, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. "Had the circumstances been different, I would have married you."

She sighed, lifting the baby over her shoulder and rubbing circles into his back until he burped. "Had the circumstances been different, Severus, we would have never been together. Can we please just focus on what is? 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live'."

The Potions' Master rolled his eyes. "Quoting Dumbledore again, Merlin, you are delusional."

She threw her head back and laughed at his comment. He admired her as she did. She hadn't laughed in ages. Not for real. Not a side-splitting belly laugh as was the case in that very moment. She stood from the chair, rearranging the baby in his sling, approaching the wizard to lean into his side.

"I was worried for you," She whispered, running her fingers along his jaw. "Everytime you go, it takes longer and longer until you come back to us." 

The man in black dipped his head to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. He didn't kiss her often, and each time it took her completely by surprise. He kissed her very rarely, though when he did, he did it as though he'd never see her again. Just in case that might happen. It was a very real possibility, one he was not particularly fond of. 

Leaning back, Hermione tried to regulate her heart rate. She was breathless, as she always was when he did that. She took settling breaths and leaned further into him. She lifted the baby, who stirred, and placed him in the arms of his father. Severus eyed his child carefully, drinking in his tufts of curly black hair, those dark, dark eyes, that little button nose he shared with his mother. Gods, the universe was cruel. He had always yearned for a family. A wife and children to come home to. A passionate little witch to call his own.

Instead, he was aiding two of his former students, fugitives, to fight for the side of the Light, though it was practically doomed. They were the only ones left. Everyone else had either changed sides in a panic, or been killed off under the orders of Voldemort and the Augury. Most were slain after Potter was killed and the Dark Lord was named victorious. 

Rather than a wife, and children, and a home, Severus had a fear-induced, lust-driven, very desperate, fleeting affair with one Hermione Granger. And now he had a son. An infant son of one week who did not even have a name. His blood was not pure enough to get by well in life, should anything become of his parents, though perhaps just enough to be pitied by another Half-Blooded family. Enough to take him in.


	2. Chapter 2

*Dialogue is entirely borrowed from the Cursed Child script.*

Reluctantly, and ever so unwillingly, the Potions' Master left his -whatever they were- in order to return to teaching the students about dark, vile magic. Blood potions and soul-splitting. Nasty, horrid topics that he certainly did not approve of. Especially not when it came to impressionable 11-year-old minds. For those interested, he would hold secret after class sessions to teach certain children more mundane potions, the ones he used to teach, back when the world was far saner than it was currently. Gods, what a mess.

He was shocked out of his thoughts by his classroom door being pushed open violently, the wood hitting the stone wall. He rolled his eyes and sneered as Scorpius Malfoy rushed in, closing the door, leaning against it heavily. The boy seemed out of breath, as if he had been running. "Did no one teach you to knock, boy?" He snarled. 

Their eyes met, and the blond was gaping as though the teacher had grown a second head. "Severus Snape. This is an honour."

The man raised an eyebrow, disdain in his eyes. So the little chit thought he could mock him now? He'd most definitely be having words. "Professor Snape will do fine. You may behave like a king at this school, Malfoy, but that does not make us all your subjects."

Confusion swam across icy eyes. "But you- you're the answer..." 

Tired of his games, the Potions' Master scoffed, turning back to his work. "How very pleasant for me. If you've got something to say, boy, then please say it... If not, close the door on your way out."

The Malfoy offspring still seemed awed, which was strange, considering that he was in the advanced potions' class. "I need your help."

Snape sighed. "I exist to serve." Always have. He thought. 

"I don't know what help I -need. Are you still undercover now? Are you still working secretly for Dumbledore?"

His eyes widened. What the devil was he playing at? " Dumbledore? Dumbledore is dead. And my work for him was public- I taught in his school."

Scorpius shook his head quickly. "No. That's not all you did. You watched the Deatheaters for him. You advised him. Everyone thought you'd murdered him- but it turned out you'd been supporting him. You saved the world."

Enough. He had had enough of this cockamamie. He grabbed the student by the collar, lifting him to his toes. "These are very dangerous allegations, boy. And do not think for one moment that the Malfoy name will prevent me from inflicting punishment."

He cringed, cowering back. "What if I told you there was another world- another world in which Voldemort was defeated at the Battle of Hogwarts, in which Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army won, how would you feel then..?"

The wizard nearly laughed outright. "I would say that the rumours of Hogwarts' beloved Scorpion King losing his mind are well-founded."

His grip was unrelenting, the boy searching his mind frantically for something that would make the man believe him. "There was a stolen Time-Turner. I stole a Time-Turner. With Albus. We tried to bring Cedric Diggory back from the dead, when he was dead. We tried to stop him winning the Triwizard tournament. But by doing so we turned him into an almost different person enturely." He rushed.

Snape frowned. "Harry Potter won that Triwizard Tournament."

Scorpius shook his head frantically. "He wasn't supposed to do it alone. Cedric was supposed to go with him. But we humiliated him out of the tournament. And as a result of that humiliation, he became a Deatheater. I can't work out what he did in the Battle of Hogwarts -whether he killed someone or- but he did something and it changed everything."

The Head of Slytherin let out a long sigh. The boy was losing his marbles. Cedric Diggory killed only one wizard, and not a significant one -Neville Longbottom."

Malfoy's jaw dropped, his eyes bulging from their sockets. "Oh, of course, that's it!" He looked up at Snape expectantly who had slightly relaxed his hold. "Professor Longbottom was supposed to kill Nagini, Voldemort's snake. Nagini had to die before Voldemort could die. That's it! You've solved it! We destroyed Cedric, he killed Neville, Voldemort won the battle. Can you see? Can you see it?"

Severus' grip was tight again and he pushed the boy into the wall. "I can see this is a Malfoy game," he all but growled. "Get out before I alert you father and plunge you into deep trouble."

The blonde swallowed thickly. There had to be something, there had to be something. Realisation crossed his eyes, confusing the Potions' Master further. What the devil was going on? "You loved his mother." He blurted. I don't remember everything. I know you loved his mother. Harry's mother. Lily. I know you spent years undercover. I know without you the war could never have been won. How would I know this if I hadn't seen the other world?"

He paused, letting the information sink in. "Only Dumbledore knew, am I right? And when you lost him you must have felt so alone. I know you're a good man. Harry Potter told his son you're a great man."

At a loss for what to say, he simply stated: "Harry Potter is dead."

Scorpius became frantic again. "Not in my world. He said you were the bravest man he'd ever met. He knew, you see -he knew your secret- what you did for Dumbledore. And he admired you for it -greatly. And that's why he named his son -my best friend- after you both. Albus Severus Potter. Please, for Lily, for the world, help me."

How could this child know so much? He knew the boy didn't have to imagination necessary to invent such a wild tale. Once one eliminated the impossible, whatever remained, however improbable, must be the truth. Making a judgement call, he released the boy, aiming his wand at the door. "Colloportus!" As the spell worked an invisible lock on the door, Snape turned to the back of the classroom to open a hatch. "Well, come on, then."

Unsure, Scorpius cleared his throat. "Just a question, but where -exactly- are we going?"

Severus paused. "We have had to move many times. Everywhere we've settled they destroyed. This will take us to a room hidden in the roots of the Whomping Willow."

Encouraged by his response, he followed Snape into the hatch. "Okay, who's we?"

A humourless laugh left the Potions' Master and a chill ran down the boy's spine. "Oh. You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

*Dialogue is MOSTLY borrowed from the Cursed Child script with some of my own editings and story inserts to suit the context.*

The moment he stepped into the room, Scorpius was thrown onto a table, pinned down by a haggard-looking Hermione. She was extremely thin, her eyes and cheeks sunken in drastically, her clothes filthy and torn. But her eyes, oh Merlin, her eyes were bright with the fire of a fight. She was protecting someone. "You make one more move and your brain will be a frog and your arms will be rubber."

Severus sighed, laying a hand on her shoulder. "He's safe. Don't waste your magic on him." She eyed him, distrust in her eyes. "You know, you never could listen. You were a terrible bore of a student and you're a terrible bore of -whatever you are."

She snarled. "I was an excellent student."

Snape shrugged. "You were moderate to average. He's on our side! Let him go."

Reluctantly, she released him, stepping back. "I am, Hermione."

She turned, wide-eyed to her lover. "Most people know me as Granger. And I don't believe a word you say, Malfoy-"

He cut her off. "It's all my fault. My fault. And Albus'."

The witch's frown deepened. "Albus? Albus Dumbledore? What's Albus Dumbledore got to do with this?"

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, walking over to the crib to hold his son. "He doesn't mean Dumbledore. You may need to sit down."

With that, Hermione fell unceremoniously into her chair by the window. Distracted by another person coming through. "Snape," said the redhead, he still heavily disliked him, even if Hermione trusted the man. "a royal visit, and- what's he doing here?" He exclaimed, quickly pulling out his wand. "I'm alarmed and -entirely dangerous and seriously advice you," he flipped his wand the right way, nearly dropping it. "To be very careful."

Snape approached. "He's safe, Ron."

Weasley sighed, relaxing. "Thank Dumbledore for that."

Severus took his wand from him, pocketing it. "Watch where you wave that thing, you could seriously harm someone. And unless it be yourself, then I would rather it not happen at all."

Hermione went about pulling up more chairs to the table. Severus sat in one, still holding the baby, when he noticed the basket of food was untouched. He sighed, leaning over to his lover, pulling her seat closer to his, in order to wrap an arm around her, and press his lips to her temple. "You haven't eaten yet, why?" He whispered, his breath tickling the shell of her ear in a way he knew turned her to absolute putty. 

She shrugged, her breathing quickening. "I was waiting for Ron to come back. I wanted the portions to be equal."

Overhearing the conversation, the redhead pushed the basket toward her. "No, Hermione, you've just had a baby. You need all the strength you can get. Look at you, you're so thin I can practically see through you. Eat. You're bloody skeletal."

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics, peering into the receptacle to see what Snape had brought them this time from the kitchens. It was tricky to get much at a time, as it would seem suspicious, though everyone knew the Potions' Master was a very reclusive man who preferred to be alone in his chambers, often taking meals there. A few of the house elves favoured him, and kept his secret. They were the ones to feed the lie to the others. 

The brightest with of her age pulled out a vibrant red able, slowly sinking her teeth into it. "Merlin's pants, I haven't had fruit in aeons."

Snape chuckled quietly at her reaction, gently rocking his son. He noticed Scorpius watching them curiously, and beckoned him over. "I don't know what happens in your world, but here, we have a son."

The boy sputtered. "We, as in you and Hermione? Together?"

Hermione smirked in a manner not unlike her paramour. "Something like that,"

The blond glanced at the baby. "What's his name?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair, the piece of apple in her mouth souring. "So tell us, Malfoy, what's your story?"


	4. Chapter 4

*Dialogue is MOSTLY borrowed from the Cursed Child script with some of my own editings and story inserts to suit the context.*

Hermione and Severus sat huddled closely, studying the Time-Turner. Ron simply stared at the boy. "So, you're telling me that the whole of history rests on... Neville Longbottom? This is pretty wild."

The witch lifted her head from her examining. "It's true, Ron."

"Right, and you're sure because..?"

She sighed. "Haven't you been listening? What he knows about Snape -about all of us- there's no way he could make that up."

Ron scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe, he's a really good guesser."

Scorpius sighed. "I'm really not. Can you help?"

The three adults shared a look, the two sitting across from the student then looking down on their baby. Ron spoke up. "We're the only ones that can. Dumbledore's Army has shrunk considerably since its peak. In fact, we're pretty much all that's left, but we've kept fighting on. Hiding in plain sight. Doing our best to tickle their nose hairs. Granger here is a wanted woman. I'm a wanted man."

Snape scoffed. "Less wanted,"

Hermione nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "Severus, behave." Though she did not hide the look of amusement that lit up her face. "To be clear, in this other world..? Before you meddled?"

Scorpius smiled, glad they were finally listening. That he had gotten through to them. "Voldemort is dead. Killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry is Head of Magical Law Enforcement. You're Minister for Magic!"

The witch met her lover's eyes, something in them sparkling. "I'm Minister for Magic?"

Interrupting their moment, Weasley jumped in. "Brilliant. What do I do?"

Sheepishly, the boy scratched his head. "You run Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

The brawn of the Golden Trio slumped back in his chair. "Okay, so, she's Minister for Magic and I run -a joke shop?"

Trying to appease the man he knew to be his best friend's uncle in the other timeline, Malfoy hurried on with his explanation. "You're mostly focused on bringing up your kids."

Unimpressed, Ron rolled his eyes. "Great. I expect their mother is hot."

Snape tsked. "Honestly, is that all you think of?"

Ron glared at him. "Says the bloke who knocked up, 'Mione."

Scorpius, very uncomfortable, decided to power through his explanations. "Well, um, that would depend, I suppose. The thing is, you two sort of have kids -together. A daughter and a son." he motioned between the two friends. The woman eyed him suspiciously. "Married. In love. Everything. You were shocked the other time too. When you were Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Ron was married to Padma. You seem to be constantly surprised by it."

Hermione stares down her childhood friend, malice in her amber eyes, a disdained shiver running down her spine. "Close your mouth when you're looking at me, Weasley. You're bound to swallow a fly."

Severus cleared his throat. "Or a hex."

Hearing the voice of her child's father, Hermione sat up again, excited. "And Severus? What does he do in this other world?"

The man in question tightened his grip on his child, patting his lover's thigh. "I am dead, presumably." He looked at his godson's offspring, whose face fell. His suspicions were correct. He smiled thinly. "You were a little too surprised to see me. How? Who?"

Scorpius sighed, seeing Hermione cling to the man next to her. "Bravely. Voldemort."

Snape rolled his eyes. "How very irritating. Still, there's glory in being taken down by the Dark Lord himself, I suppose."

"I'm so sorry, Severus," the witch sniffled, brushing away strands of hair from his face. 

He smirked, shrugging lightly. "At least I'm not married to him." He said, jerking his head in Ron's direction. Laughter went around the table at his expense, though the Gryffindor took it well, understanding that if they managed to get the Malfoy boy back to his timeline, the Potions' Master would likely not make it. Best to allow him some sort of entertainment. 

The following hour was spent making a plan to get Malfoy back in time to fix his mistake, and then back again to his own timeline, hopefully. Having decided the best course of action, Severus placed his son in his mother's arms and stood. "Then it's just me and the boy."

The woman made to argue, but the dark wizard cut her off. "Hermione, you are the most wanted rebel in the wizarding world. Doing this will require you to use magic, to go outside. When was the last time you were outside? If you are found, the Dementors will kiss you. They'll suck out your soul."

She sighed, looking down on the baby's face. "Severus, I am done with living off scraps, making failed attempts at coups. This is our chance to reset the world."

He met her eyes, something pained flashing through them. "You're risking everything," 

She couldn't help the tears that ran down her face, though her voice stayed strong. "We get this right, Harry's alive, Voldemort's dead, and the Augury is gone, for that no risk is too great. Though I am sorry what it will cost you." Her child stirred. "Us, what it will cost us."

Long pale fingers tangled in raven hair as the man processed everything going on. "Sometimes costs are made to be borne." He pressed his lips to his child's head, and then to his lover's. "I didn't just quote Dumbledore, did I?"

Hermione laughed, a wet, sad sound that escaped through her tears. "No, I'm pretty sure that was pure Severus Snape." She put the baby in Malfoy's arms, securing the sling to him. "Listen, I want you to try to bring baby Snape back to your own timeline. I have no idea if it'll work, but you have to try. Please." 

Nodding, the boy held on tightly to the babe, keeping a protective hand on him, while the elder Snape ensured the coast was clear.


	5. Chapter 5

*SOME dialogue borrowed.*

Edging their way to the Forbidden Forest, the four attempted to move as stealthily and as quickly as possible. The sound of Ron tripping and falling flat on his face distracted them. 

Snape hissed. "We are horribly exposed, Weasley, let's go." 

Hermione tightened her grip on his arm, the atmosphere cooling around them considerably. Ice shooting through their veins, the air thinning. "Too late," Realising what must be done, she took Severus' face in her hands, pulling him in for a scorching kiss. "They're after me, not any of you. You need to go, now. Run."

Snape caught her wrist as she lowered her hands. "This is a disaster. I can't leave you alone, darling."

She smiled sadly, tracing the outline of his lips. "I love you, truly. I have for some time now. But this is still Voldemort's world, and I am done with it. Reversing the next task will change everything. Now go!"

From all around, various black shadows descended upon them, the air reaching freezing temperatures. Snape grabbed Scorpius' arm, pulling him forward. "Go. We go."

Grey eyes met black ones. "But the Dementors, they'll kiss her, suck out her soul."

"And then you'll change the past. And then they won't and she will live." The man pressed.

Scorpius swallowed thickly. "You won't."

Severus shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I already lost one woman I loved. I won't lose another, especially if my death will prevent it."

Walking rather briskly now toward the Black Lake as Hermione and Ron were unfortunately taken down by the Dementors, Snape could make out the stout, pink, toad-like shape of the current Headmistress. Severus lay a hand on his son, turning back to glance at the now lifeless body of the woman he had come to adore. "Go," he said quietly. "I will handle Umbridge, but you boy, must go. Now. You only have a few moments. Make them count. And remember, should the Dementors approach you, stay calm. They may be blind but they can sense your fear. Occupy your thoughts. They will only attack with good reason. All it takes is one person. I couldn't save Harry for Lily, so now I give my allegiance to the cause she believed in. Somewhere along the way I began to believe in it myself. Especially when Hermione came into my life as something more than my student. Go, take care of my son."

With that, the boy rushed to the lake, only turning back to ensure he wasn't being followed. Turning he saw the dark creatures descending on the Potions' Master as a rather magnificent hex sent Umbridge flying through the air. Turning the knob on the Time-Turner, Scorpius jumped into the water.


	6. Chapter 6

The boy had never been so happy to be entirely drenched and crawling up the muddy bank of the lake. He had thought to place bubble charms on himself and the baby before jumping in, removing them now, as he met his friend. "Albus, oh Merlin, Albus! You're alive again! Oh good!"

The Potter boy eyed his friend oddly. "Where the devil have you been in the last two minutes? And why in Merlin's name do you have a baby of all things?"

Seeing his father, his Headmistress, Albus' parents and the rest of the Golden Trio, Scorpius broke down into tears. He was so grateful to be back in his time. So grateful that everything had gone back to what it was. 

Draco ran to the edge of the lake, taking his son in his arms. "Scorpius, my word, what on Earth have you two been doing? What is going on?"

The boy hiccoughed, curling into his father, holding the baby close. "We went back in time to save Cedric Diggory, but things went wrong, so we went back again, and then things were worse. Voldemort had won, Harry Potter had died, Umbridge was running the school. Hermione and Ron were fugitives and were the only ones left of Dumbledore's Army, other than Professor Snape and- and-."

Trying to soothe his son, he looked toward his friends, beckoning Hermione. She had always been good with calming children. "Easy now, love, just breathe. Deep breaths. There you go."

Scorpius removed the sling, thrusting it at her. "Here, he's yours. In the other timeline, you asked me to try to bring him back to a world without war. To a world that was safe."

Drying the boys and infant, she peeled back the scarf to see two dark, dark eyes. Merlin, she hadn't seen eyes that dark since... since... "Scorpius, who is the baby's father?" 

The boy broke down again, leaning into his parent. "Professor Snape. He saved me. He and the other Hermione and Ron helped me fix things to come back to this time. They were all kissed by Dementors. Professor Snape and Hermione had been together. In love, even. He looked at her as though she were the only thing that existed."

Hermione's eyes watered. Without thinking, she pressed a kiss to Scorpius' forehead and ran toward the castle. Never before had she been so glad to have broken off things with Ron when she had, the last 20 years would have been hellish. It didn't matter now anyway, he had re-married, kept the children, he was happier. As was she. She burst through the large oak doors, nearly tripping down the stairs in her haste to get to the dungeons. 

Bursting into the Potions' classroom, she was met with a startled Professor Snape, who recovered quickly, raising an eyebrow. "Professor Granger, are you quite alright?"

Blushing like mad, as she took in the situation she had put herself in, she slowly approached him. She hadn't been thinking when she took off toward the castle. She had merely acted. "Severus, you were right. Someone was meddling with time."

He frowned, eyeing her cautiously. "Who?"

"Albus," she replied. "Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. They tried to change things, and they did. In their original timeline, the one they came from, you didn't survive the war. But you're here."

A small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. "I will never be free of the Potters, will I?" He gestured to the bundle in her arms. "And who is this?"

Hermione's blush deepened as she stepped closer to reveal the babe in her arms. "The timeline they came from, Harry had died at the hands of Voldemort and we were on the run. You were still a spy. We had a baby."

He took in the little face that stared back at him. "Goodness, me." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her, pulling them in close. "Were you not telling me just last night how you wanted to start a family?"

The woman blushed harder still, avoiding his gaze. He tilted her head back with one finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Well, bully for me, I suppose." She said quietly, searching his eyes for any anger or disapproval. When she found none, her heart's tight knot loosened a little. 

He caught her mouth with his, pulling her closer still, running a hand through her curls. Leaning away, he allowed himself a small smile. "I suppose you expect to settle down now that there is a child in the picture?" She tried to avoid his gaze, but looked up in sheer surprise when he spoke again. "Just as well, I'm getting old anyway and I've had enough of this secret running around after hours to see each other. We aren't doing anything wrong, Hermione." 

She swallowed thickly, her eyes welling up with tears. "Severus, I think I really love you."

He smiled, kissing her temple. "Trust me, darling, I know."


	7. Chapter 7

The following afternoon found the boys and their parents along with the two professors in McGonagall's office, discussing the upcoming punishment for having foolishly gone back in time and meddled with things that ought not to have been meddled with in the first place. 

The Headmistress sat at the large wooden desk with the gilded chair, her hands steepled, her eyes critically analysing the two students. "To be perfectly clear, you two went back in time to save Mr Diggory, but altered the course of history making Mr Potter Gryffindor and Professor Granger a teacher. So you returned but failed once again, returning to an alternate present where Voldemort was reigning?"

The boys nodded quickly. Albus still wasn't sure about that last bit. He hadn't been there. Scorpius sat up in his seat. "Where we first came from, Hermione was Minister for Magic and married to Ron. And Professor Snape had died at the hands of Voldemort."

Snape raised an eyebrow, keeping near his witch and child. "Though the one you supposedly just returned from, I was still alive."

Scorpius nodded. "We tried to fix things, but even now, things aren't right. Hermione is supposed to be married to Ron."

The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher scrunched her nose. "I was. I left him a few years ago, he insisted on keeping the children. I absolutely detested working for the Ministry. Minerva offered me a job here, and I simply couldn't refuse."

Albus perked up. "Rose and Hugo?"

She frowned. "Yes, of course, who else?"

The boys turned to each other, their smiles wide. "We did it! We fixed it, and Professor Snape is still alive. But how?"

They looked at the man expectantly. The Potions' Master raised an eyebrow. "I am a Potions' Master, surely a venomous snake bite wouldn't be the end of me. The irony."

Hermione cleared her throat. "That and the helpful use of a few blood-replenishing potions. Not that I would know, after all. I am, of course, only an insufferable know-it-all."

She received a glare from her partner, bringing a small smile to her face. The tall man conceded. "Yes, and that."

Harry watched their banter in silent amusement, before speaking up. "So, this baby, from a world in which I am dead. What is his name? Who is he?"

Scorpius couldn't help the blush that came to his face. "He is Professor Snape and Professor Granger's son. He doesn't have a name. He is only one week old."

Hermione gasped. "I, Hermione Jean Granger, hadn't already come up with a well thought out name for my son? How absurd."

Severus pulled her close. "I am certain we will not have any issue now, seeing as we are both alive and well. And perhaps even expand our family."

The witch gasped, tapping his arm in mock embarrassment. "Severus! Watch your mouth, there are children."

Scorpius and Albus stared at them, agog and aghast. "You're together in this timeline too?" Asked the brunette.

Minerva chuckled. "Indeed they are, been trying to keep it hidden for some time now, though they permitted me the knowledge of knowing."

Draco nodded slowly. "Alright, godfather, good on you. Not easy to snatch up a witch like Granger."

Snape smirked. "Quite. She is, after all, exceedingly picky. And far too bossy for most people to handle."

"Oi, watch it." She muttered, poking him in his side. 

After slightly more discussion, the teachers were excused to tend to their lesson planning and their son. Arrangements would have to be made so that one parent would always be with the baby. These arrangements, of course, began with Hermione moving into the dungeons, in order to share a set of chambers with her son's father. She sighed, sitting on the bed to rock the babe as he moved about in her arms. "What are we to name him, Severus? I can't have my baby be nameless."

One word from the mouth of the man transfiguring a bookcase to a crib. He turned to the woman, her eyes brimming. She agreed.

"Benedict."


End file.
